


Three Pound Burger Challenge

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony vs. a three pound burger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pound Burger Challenge

 

“This is stupid.” Tony said, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans. He and Steve were seated at a table at some outdoor restaurant overlooking the water. The wind kept gusting over them, threatening to take Tony’s menu away. He had to keep an elbow on it to prevent it from flying away.

Steve just smirked, blue eyes looking at Tony from over the top of his sunglasses (the sunset was bright that day). “Forfeiting already, Tony?”

Tony bristled at that, snapping up straight in his seat. “You wish.” He growled, a new determination setting in.

Yes. That was exactly how Steve had been expecting Tony to react. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Tony would back down from a challenge, especially when it had been issued by Steve and involved eating an enormous burger. Yes, Steve had challenged Tony to eat a three pound burger at some joint he had found by the docks. He had noticed the burger on the menu when he and Bucky had stopped to eat here last week and immediately began formulating a plan. Steve just knew that he had to see Tony eat it and he knew that if he challenged Tony the genius would never be able to say no. Right now though, Tony looked about ready to hurl from nerves.

“You can do it.” Steve encouraged. He reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand, running his thumb in circles over Tony’s calloused skin.

Tony gave a nervous smile and then noticed their waitress approaching with an enormous platter. A lump formed in his throat at the sheer size of the thing, wondering how all of that meat was going to fit in his belly. But then the waitress was setting the plate down in front of him and reminding him of the rules.

“You have one hour. Drinks are unlimited, so if you need a refill, just flag anyone down and they’ll get it for you. If you puke it’s an automatic forfeit.” Tony gave a shaky laugh at that. “No help from mister handsome over here.” The waitress tipped her head in Steve’s direction.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve put in, his hands up in front of him.

The waitress just continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “Time starts now.”

Tony stared down at his plate once the waitress (Tiffany) walked off. The thing looked about as big as his head. He made a grab for it but then thought better of it, his hands almost doing a dance as his brain tried to figure out a way to get the burger to his mouth. “I’m not even sure how to pick this thing up.”

Steve leaned back in his chair, that same sly smile playing on his lips. “I’d suggest cutting it up first.”

Duh. Of course Steve had thought about how Tony was going to eat this thing. He probably jerked off to the idea before they left to come here. Picking up his knife (thankfully they had given him a steak knife) Tony cut the burger in half, some of the juices spilling out to cover his plate. The smell intensified—the perfectly cooked meat mixing with the melty cheese, onions, and bacon. Finally, Tony’s stomach gave the proper response and growled, asking to be fed. Tony took a deep breath and picked the burger up, feeling suddenly famished.

The first bite was heavenly. The meat practically melted in his mouth, his taste buds dancing in delight. He had barely swallowed anything before diving in for another mouthful. The waitress dropped by with a pile of napkins which Steve thanked her for since Tony really wasn’t paying attention to his surrounding anymore. He could do this. He could eat this in an hour. He could finish it. He wouldn’t do it to win the stupid free t-shirt, he would do it because Steve had issued a challenge and this was some sick game that the two of them had loved to start playing ever since they had discovered this weird kink that had somehow started between them. Tony had no doubt in his mind that this wouldn’t be the only eating challenge that Steve issued him and he had no intention of ever losing.

One fourth of the burger went down easily enough, along with one coke. Steve ordered Tony a refill as he started in on the rest of the half he had cut earlier. It was much easier to hold now, fitting in his hands, the juices dripping down onto the plate. Tony mopped up what was on the plate, knowing it would make Steve squirm in his seat. It had the desired effect and now Tony was just showing off. He ate the next fourth much faster than he had the first.

Okay, maybe that had been a bad idea. He was starting to feel full now and he still had half of a humongous burger left. He sipped on his soda, pulling away to try and get a belch out. The gas escaped his lips, clearing some room in his stomach for more food. He felt Steve’s foot brush against his thigh under the table.

“How’re you doing?” Steve asked.

Tony gave a nod. “Okay. Feeling full. I just need a second to breathe.” He leaned back in his chair, hand splayed across his belly. The jeans he was wearing were biting slightly into his stomach and he knew he would eventually have to unbutton them. Not wanting to have to waste time doing it later, Tony popped his jeans open, feeling immediate relief when his stomach moved in to fill the now vacated space. He stifled another burp. “How’m I doin’ on time?”

Steve checked his watch, raking a hand through his wind-tussled hair. “Forty three minutes left. You’ve got plenty of time. You wolfed down that first half like a champ.”

That got Tony’s spirits up. He could do this. Pushing himself up, he picked up the next half of the burger and took a bite. The amazing taste that he had experienced when he had first started eating had changed, becoming more dull and tasting just like any other ordinary burger. Sure, the burger still tasted delicious, but too much of a good thing was never…well, good. At this point it was just making Tony want to put the burger down and walk (who was he kidding? He’d be waddling at this point) away. He took a long pull from his coke, the carbonation helping him to burp some more, freeing up more space.

Several bites later and Tony knew he had passed the point of being ridiculously full. He could practically feel his stomach expanding with each bite he took, every breath causing him to ache, his skin stretched taut over his belly. The flaps of his jeans were pushed far apart and Tony felt Steve’s eyes on him, the blonde’s brow furrowed with concern. Steve could see that Tony was slowing down and he knew he had to do something to help. He rose from his chair and walked over to Tony’s side of the table, pulling his chair up and taking a seat beside his stuffed boyfriend. “Keep eating,” he instructed, placing a warm hand over Tony’s bulging belly. “I’ll take care of this.”

All Tony could do was nod as Steve started to massage his aching tummy. The motions helped to move gas around and Tony burped around the next mouthful of burger. Steve was close enough for Tony to lean on and he took full advantage of that, slurping up the remains of his fourth refill of coke with his head on Steve’s shoulder.

He was fully aware that he was panting at this point. The last bit of the burger rested on the plate, staring mockingly at him and Tony almost felt the food that was in his stomach climbing back up his throat. Instead, he just hiccupped and let out another burp, stomach feeling hot and heavy in his lap. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. “Steve, I don’t think I—“

“You can do it.” Steve encouraged. He kissed Tony’s cheek, completely aware that his boyfriend had hamburger bits sticking to his face. “I know you can, big boy.”

A shudder ran through Tony, heat pooling in the bottom of his belly. He couldn’t let Steve down--it would ruin their little game. Peeking over, Tony decided to check on Steve, his eyes gravitating downward to the bulge in the man’s jeans. So, Steve was hard, Tony figured as much. Steve usually got horny in ten seconds flat when he was watching Tony eat. Well, Tony couldn’t exactly let that go, now could he?

Picking up the rest of the burger, Tony tucked in once more. The finish line was in sight and Steve kept a watchful eye on the clock, telling Tony just how much time he had left. They had eight minutes left when the fifth soda was finished and Tony estimated that there were only about six big bites left. Six bites in eight minutes? Could he do that? It was already very difficult to breathe, his lungs feeling like they were being compressed thanks to his over-stuffed belly. Just imagining that enormous burger sitting in his stomach was almost enough to make him hurl. Almost.

A dull ache had started in his stomach a few minutes ago and it absolutely would not let up. Steve continued to massage him, going so far as to lift Tony’s shirt and rub his skin directly. The direct contact felt amazing, but it wasn’t doing much for Tony’s stomach ache. He could feel the food shifting inside of him, begging to either come back up the way it went in or become digested. Luckily, nothing was coming up but a series of burps and Tony was very thankful for that.

Three bites left and four minutes to go. He was really slowing down when he should be speeding up. But there were shooting pains going through his belly and he could barely breathe and the burger looked a lot bigger than what it was. Tony was sinking in his chair, unable to sit up properly, and eventually he lounged back as far as he could, the burger in his hands, and ate just like that, giving his stomach the room it needed to expand. He breathed in deeply through his nose with each breath, chewing the food a lot more thoroughly than he intended because he really didn’t want to take the next bite.

“One more.” Steve’s voice was practically a whisper in his ear. God, Tony could hear the arousal in it. “Come on, Tony. Finish up. I want to see what your belly looks like with three pounds of hamburger meat in it.” His fingers skated over Tony’s rounded gut, brushing the bump of his belly button. “I’m going to take you home, spread you out on our bed, and kiss every inch of this enormous belly of yours.”

Tony shut his eyes and popped the final bite into his mouth, chewing with renewed vigor. He could taste victory—or maybe that was just the burger. Yeah, it was definitely the burger. It was so difficult to swallow that last bite, but he did it, body going completely limp in his chair because he was finally finished. He heard Steve laughing beside him, felt him kiss his greasy lips, cheers and applause bursting out around him from the other restaurant patrons.

Tiffany came over and congratulated them though she really didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it (she must have really hated her job. Probably wasn’t getting paid enough). “What size t-shirt?”

For a minute Tony had no idea what she was talking about. He had completely forgotten that he was entitled to a free t-shirt upon completion of the burger. It really wasn’t the real prize here.

“Large,” Steve answered for him, knowing that Tony was far too out of it to answer on his own. The genius was slipping into a food coma, albeit an unpleasant one due to his stomach pains. “I like him to wear shirts that are a little too small for him.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he stared in disbelief at Steve. He tried to sit up to argue that a large was in no way too small for him but found that his stomach was effectively pinning him in his chair. Okay, so maybe a large would fit kinda snugly.

Steve leaned in when the waitress went to retrieve the shirt, a smile playing on his lips. “This way you’ll have room to grow.” He pecked Tony on the lips once more.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed, smiling lazily. He could live with gaining a few more pounds if this was the kind of attention he would receive from Steve. “I’ll just get an XL next time around.”


End file.
